This Is Me Loving You And You Not Knowing It
by BLUEanimeGIRL025
Summary: The drama of high school clashes with the world of Naruto. A SasuNaru, NaruSasu story. yaoi, gay, boy-on-boy. Don't like it don't read it. kthnx :p


_**Summary: **__The drama of high school clashes with the world of Naruto. SasuNaru ^_~_

* * *

There he was. Sasuke Uchiha, hands in his pockets, walking into the cafeteria like there was no tomorrow. All eyes were on him, which was the norm in this high school. Everybody knew the tragic tale of what had happened to his family - how Sasuke's maniac brother had murdered all of them except for him, and Sasuke had just been a little kid at the time. Apparently there's just something irresistible about a guy with a troubled past. All the girls in school were attracted to him - hell, half the _guys_ in the school were attracted to him.

Naruto Uzumaki was just another one of those guys. Not that he didn't pretend otherwise though.

There was a special program in this school that most high schools didn't participate in. As freshmen, the students were all divided up into groups of three, and throughout the four years of their high school education, the three in each group were supposed to get to know one another. It just so happened that Naruto and Sasuke were in the same group together - along with Sakura Haruno, whom Naruto diligently pretended to be infatuated with.

Groups were called "teams" - Naruto's was Team 7. Teams were always placed into most of the same classes, depending on their individual "education levels." Everybody was jealous of Naruto and Sakura - demanding in whispers to know how two idiots like them could possibly be as smart as the genius Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto was used to such talk by now. And he was also quite proud of himself - no one knew how much he liked Sasuke. No one. Naruto didn't like to fit in with the crowd. He was a show off, and an idiot, because he wanted to be. It would definitely take a hit on his pride if anyone ever found out that he was a Sasuke Uchiha fan.

Together Naruto and Sakura happily waved Sasuke over - Sakura was blushing like crazy, but this was just part of Naruto's daily idiot routine. Pretend to hate Sasuke, pretend to be trying to befriend Sasuke for the sake of their team alone - it was just what he did. Sasuke didn't even bother glancing at the two of them today, and Naruto grinned somewhat malevolently. He knew they got on Sasuke's nerves. On most days it was quite amusing.

There was the sound of a chair scraping against the floor as someone sat down with their tray next to him. Naruto looked down in surprise to see none other than the creepy redhead sitting there. Gaara. He was a weird one. As little kids, Naruto had been the only on who would play with him in the sand, because neither of them had had friends back then. Now in high school, Naruto had a few people he might consider friends, and Gaara came to school every day with an unusual amount of black eyeliner on. Naruto was the only one he'd really ever talk to, aside from his brother and sister. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked casually now, taking a bite of disgusting school-lunch pizza.

"Yeah I don't care," Naruto laughed, but Sakura looked like her head was going to explode. She didn't like Gaara very much, and they'd been saving the seat for Sasuke. Now the moody Uchiha boy would just have to sit across from them - he always refused to sit next to Sakura.

Gaara didn't reply to Naruto's acceptance. He just sat eating his food, as if he were going to sit there whether Naruto had said it was okay or not.

"Sasuke!" Sakura continued to call. The girl never gave up. Sometimes Naruto wondered why she still tried. Sasuke only continued to ignore her, no matter what she did. Then Ino showed up. "Hey!" Sakura complained. The girl had sat in the last remaining seat at their table.

"Don't be so confident forehead girl," Ino said, smirking devilishly as she ran a fork through watery mashed potatoes. "Just because you were _randomly_ placed on the same team as Sasuke... that doesn't mean he's going to start paying attention to you." Ino stood, and she and Sakura glared daggers at one another, lightning sparking dangerously between their eyes.

Naruto laughed nervously. It was always the same deal, everyday. "Sakura..." he started to say, but then suddenly he was pulled away from the fighting girls. Gaara had thrown an arm around his neck, and was silently holding him close now, while casually continuing to eat his lunch. Oh yeah - failed to mention that Gaara was totally in love with Naruto, and became jealous often -- especially whenever Naruto's attention was elsewhere. Yeah, he was definitely unusual. "Hey... Gaara...."

On this particular day, Ino was wearing a long pink jacket which came down to her thighs, and she was starting to unbutton it while Naruto was still struggling to get out of Gaara's grasp. "_I _know how to get a boy's attention," she was saying, and slipped the jacket from her shoulders. Underneath, she was wearing a frilly sort of skirt, and a bellybutton top that exposed way too much cleavage. "Since you have no boobs, there's no _way_ you can compare to me, Sakura. _I'll_ catch Sasuke's eye for sure." She walked away with a little sway in her step, long white legs showing in a way that made even Naruto blush.

"That girl is definitely breaking the school dress code," he muttered, and jealous again, Gaara pulled him even closer, tightening his grip around Naruto's neck. "Gaara, you're... strangling me just a bit." The redhead shrugged indifferently.

Arms crossed, Sakura huffed angrily as she sat back down, and Naruto watched with her as Ino made her way across the cafeteria. It was true, the girl did get a lot of second glances - Shikamaru Nara was staring openly. Ino cut into the lunch line to talk to the girl standing right in front of Sasuke. Naruto didn't think that she and the girl even knew each other - or at least, that's what the expression on that girl's face suggested.

Ino kept glancing at Sasuke, but he wasn't looking her way at all. Sakura laughed lightly at that. Ino looked like she was raising her voice a little then, still trying to get his attention... and Sasuke looked like he was turning up the volume on his ipod. Naruto and Sakura continued to watch as Ino opted for another strategy. She pulled the ponytail holder from her blonde hair and shook it loose casually. Sasuke did look her way then, but probably only because some of that long blonde hair had brushed his face, startling him. He sneered the tiniest bit as Ino laughingly turned toward him. She seemed to be apologizing for hitting him with her hair, and she kept running her fingers through it provocatively.

Sasuke covered his nose then, and made a short comment. Looking shocked, Ino blushed, and walked away, stomping her feet in anger. Sasuke looked like he could care less.

Sakura held her sides with laughter as Ino came back over to them. The blonde girl shoved her tray out of the way and slouched over the table in defeat. Shikamaru had followed her without her knowing, and was standing at her side now. He was one of the guys on her team - bored about most things, and got detention a lot. "So what did that guy say to you?" he asked in an offhand way, as if he really weren't interested at all.

"He said my perfume stinks," she whined. Shikamaru pulled up a chair next to her then, and pat her back somewhat comfortingly. "How embarrassing!" Sakura giggled. "Poor Ino. He didn't even notice your outfit!"

"I don't think you stink at all," Shikamaru was saying, and Ino turned her face on the table to look at him.

"Really?" she asked with a tearful pout.

He shrugged. "Of course. C'mon, let's go somewhere." They left the cafeteria together, Shikamaru with a hand casually around her back. "Whore," Sakura spat once they were out of hearing range. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest - Naruto thought, she must still be bothered by the boob comment Ino had made.

"Exactly," Naruto agreed, and she turned to look at him. "Don't worry about what she said Sakura, I think your breasts are beautiful."

Naruto probably should have seen the punch coming at that point. "And exactly how do you know what my breasts look like?" she raged, standing up in her chair now. A few people nearby laughed, and Gaara angrily squeezed Naruto in an iron grasp until he couldn't breathe and turned purple. That's when Sasuke finally joined them, like he always did. Supposedly, he hated his teammates - he would definitely murder anyone who suspected otherwise - but he still sat with them during lunch and classes.

Sakura perked up instantly, blushing for making a scene with Sasuke so close by. She should know by now that Sasuke would always be annoyed by her, but she still continued to pester him constantly, never thinking for a moment that she might just be making things worse. Yeah, she wasn't the brightest light bulb in the bunch, but Naruto thought she was pretty... in a way. Truthfully, he wasn't really all that into her.

"Still trying to get Naruto in your pants Gaara?" Sasuke asked casually, pulling one of the earpieces of his ipod out.

"Hey," Naruto complained, blushing a little, but Gaara just shrugged again. "It's a work-in-progress," the redhead said quietly.

"You're all against me," Naruto pouted miserably. "Sakura you still love me right?"

The pink haired girl turned her back on him. "I'm not speaking to you right now, pervert." Sasuke smirked, and went to eating his food.

* * *

Naruto was toying idly with his phone in class. He did this often, and since he sat in the very back corner of the room, he never had to worry about anyone, even the teacher, seeing what he was doing. Sometimes, he snapped pictures of Sasuke. It was like... a habit now. It was kind of an addiction for Naruto to sneak glances at Sasuke's face, and whenever he was home alone, he could just pull out his phone to look at him. Yeah, it was weird. Hell it was downright creepy. But Naruto couldn't resist somehow. Sasuke was... pretty. Like a girl, almost. Except, if he was a girl Naruto probably wouldn't like him as much.

Sometimes, Naruto hated liking him.

"Alright class," Kakashi-sensei said with a sigh as he entered the room, ten minutes late. "Time for your assignments." He happily began passing out sheets of paper, while Naruto groaned and rested his head on the desk. What a bore. Maybe he should just sleep.

As he closed his eyes, Naruto didn't think about the fact that his phone was still on the desk, next to his head. He didn't think that anyone would bother it. But when the bell finally rang, and Naruto got up again, the phone wasn't there anymore. He glanced around for a moment in confusion, thinking he might have knocked it off into the floor. Then he saw that Sakura had it, and she was looking at him funny. "Hey...." He went to get his phone from her, but then she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out into the hallway. As soon as they were out of the classroom, she turned on him. "Naruto what's with all the pictures of Sasuke on your phone?" she demanded in a loud whisper. He hushed her and grabbed the phone out of her hand. "There are so many. Random pictures of Sasuke just sitting there, or walking down the hallway. Do you... like him?"

Naruto blushed brightly. "What...? No... Sakura...."

"Are you gay Naruto?" She cracked a tiny smile at that.

"I-I'm not gay...." But he sounded guilty, even to himself.

Sakura laughed with delight. "So you hitting on me all the time is just a cover up?"

"Sakura..." Naruto started in alarm.

"Don't worry Naruto," she laughed. "You can trust me. I won't tell a soul." She winked, and Naruto just wanted to go home and go to bed. He was in trouble here, and he knew it.

* * *

Naruto had considered skipping school the next day, and seeing the smug look on Sakura's face the moment that he entered the classroom, he realized that he should have. She eyed him, and nodded toward Sasuke's desk meaningfully, making him blush again. Idly, he wondered how many people she'd told. Well, so far no one was staring at him weirdly, so that was a good sign. Naruto sighed heavily as he plopped down at his desk, trying to ignore Sakura. She was still staring, trying to get his attention.

Then Sasuke came into the room, and he was looking directly at him. Oh boy. Incredulous, Naruto turned to Sakura, but she just laughed lightly and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. _She didn't..._ Naruto thought. _She couldn't have... possibly told Sasuke... that...._

Sasuke sat down at his desk pretty casually, but he didn't say anything. He didn't even look at Naruto or Sakura. Maybe he really didn't know after all. Or at least, Naruto hoped not.

The class period went by smoothly enough, but Naruto was still too worked up to really be his usual loud-and-troublesome, make-a-scene self. Instead he sat at his desk, trying not to be embarrassed, and still wondering what the hell Sakura had said to Sasuke - or if she'd even said anything at all. Jeez. He was such an idiot. No one was supposed to have found out. How could he have just left his phone lying around like that?

Finally, the bell rang, and Naruto shot out of his seat, ready to make his way to the door, until Sasuke stopped him. "Naruto," the Uchiha said quietly, picking up his things. "There's something I think we... need too discuss." Wide-eyed, Naruto turned to Sakura, but she looked just as confused as he felt.

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him away. He let go of Naruto once they were out into the hallway, but still motioned for him to follow. They ended up in the bathroom, and Sasuke quickly shut the door behind them. "Sasuke... what are we doing in the bathroom?" Naruto demanded, but Sasuke was grabbing him again. Suddenly, the Uchiha slammed Naruto against the bathroom door. "Ah! What are you doing?"

"There's not a lock on the door," Sasuke purred, leaning closer into him. Naruto could feel heat rising to his face. "This will just have to do."

"Ah..." Naruto gasped. Sasuke's lips were at his throat, making their way slowly up his jaw. "What...? Why are you doing this?"

"Blame it on teenage hormones if you want," Sasuke replied, his voice muffled slightly, and pushed the weight of his body against Naruto's.

"What- what did Sakura tell you?" he gasped.

"Sakura? What does she have to do with anything?"

Huh. So she really hadn't told him? But then... why was he doing this? Sasuke couldn't possibly be doing this just because he wanted to. Right? Maybe he'd heard it from someone else... someone who Sakura told. But even if he had heard it from somebody, what would make him act like this? Why was he getting so... into it?

The door behind Naruto bulged inward for a second as someone tried to get in. Sasuke slammed it shut again forcefully, his hands on either side of Naruto. "Hey!" the person on the other side yelled angrily. Sasuke ignored them.

"We've only got a few minutes until we have to get to class," Sasuke said in his ear, unzipping Naruto's jacket.

There were so many things Naruto wanted to say. He wanted to demand to know who had told Sasuke his secret. He wanted to know why Sasuke was willingly doing something like this - dropping his pride to be with Naruto in the bathroom. Instead he ended up saying,

"A few minutes isn't enough...."

**END!?**

* * *

_**A/N: **__Later on I might rewrite this from Sasuke's POV. ^_~ _


End file.
